


Come, Spring

by of_feathers_and_bowstrings



Series: Reflections of the soul [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I tried my best, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Character Death, personified programs, spring has come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_feathers_and_bowstrings/pseuds/of_feathers_and_bowstrings
Summary: Just as the light is nearly snuffed out, the sound of bells catches his ear. Everything comes to a standstill. The darkness stops closing in on him and the shadows go silent. The bells jingle again, this time a little louder but just as softly. There is a faint breeze, carrying the scent of sakura with it. Origin closes his eyes to breathe the scent in. As he exhales, the darkness falls away, leaving him bathed in a stream of golden sunlight.Origin looks around, frowning. The scent has gotten stronger to the point of it being almost overwhelming. It’s then that Origin feels it, that familiar pulse of energy. Origin feels something stir inside of him. Could it be?Both fear and hope seize him. “O-Otoñal?”OROrigin mourns the loss of the World Championships and Otoñal but even when all seems lost to the bitter cold, spring will always come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Hey, guys!  
> Here is part 2 of my Reflections au aka the personified programs au. I've been having a lot of fun working on this series and it's definitely proven to be quite challenging but exciting trying to figure out how all this works. 
> 
> Dedicating this one to K1mHeechu1 who's waited patiently for Spring to come. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Not beta read and too tired to check for grammar/spelling. Apologies for my laziness. lol

The world is calm, almost tranquil as Origin stares up that swirling shimmer of stars in the cloudless night sky. A light breeze blows by, ruffling Origin’s hair, scattering gold feathers all around the grassy hilltop. Origin closes his eyes, listening to the sound of crickets chirping, keeping him company even in his moment of solitude. Origin doesn’t normally make it a habit of visiting the others’ realms. But Origin admits that out of all, Hope and Legacy’s realm makes him feel the most at peace with himself. It’s healing in a way, just being here, taking everything the world has to offer.

 _What have you done to deserve the world?_ A dark voice whispers. Origin tears at the grass beneath his fingers. “Nothing. I’ve done nothing.” He hisses back, harshly. 

The loss of the World Crown weighs heavily on his heart. Despite how Origin gave his all, despite him holding nothing back, it still was not enough. _Why? Why isn’t it enough? Why are you not enough?_ The voice demands. “Because I am weak.” Origin says, bitterly. 

“On the contrary, I think you are very strong.”

Origin startles, jerking his head to the side to find Hope and Legacy sitting beside him. Hope and Legacy give shim a small, but genuine smile. Almost immediately, the tightness in Origin’s chest starts to lessen. It’s a strange effect Hope and Legacy has. He is filled with so much goodness and light, it’s impossible to resist. Origin bows in silent gratitude.

“We all watched you.” Hope and Legacy says, gently. “You performed beautifully. Notte got chills watching you spread your wings. You skated like a true champion, Origin. Be proud of that.”

“It wasn’t enough. In the end, I still lost. I failed.”

“You did not fail. Besides, sometimes a crown does not make a true champion.”

“Easy for someone who _has_ a World Crown to say.” Origin mutters. 

Hope and Legacy ignores the remark. “I know you’re hurting. It’s natural to be angry and upset. We’ve all been there. We know disappointment. We know how much it tears you apart. But I mean what I say. A crown does not make a real champion. Sometimes, it’s one’s character and their ability to overcome, and how they continue to rise even when everything around them is burning to ashes. It’s in the way one leads, the way they carry themselves, and fights even if it appears to be a losing battle. You did just that.”

Origin shakes his head. His fingers tremble as he plucks a blade of grass. Despite what Hope and Legacy says, Origin can’t bring himself to believe it. Whatever confidence he had going into the competition left him. Now he’s more or less running on empty, wondering if he should just find a place in Otoñal’s realm to freeze to death. Only Origin knows that wouldn’t happen because Otoñal would never allow any harm to come to Origin in his realm, whether Otoñal is alive or not. 

Origin entertains the thought of having Seimei put him under a spell of eternal sleep, to take away his wings forever, and give him the proper punishment he deserves. Origin never deserved to fly in the first place. Whatever their wonderful Creator had planned for him originally, turned to dust because Origin is simply not enough.

“I can tell by your expression what you’re thinking and I can tell you you’re wrong.” Hope and Legacy says. “You deserve to fly, Origin. I don’t believe for a single second that our Creator has any regrets creating you.”

“I failed to deliver—“

Hope and Legacy grabs Origin by the shoulders, gripping tightly. “Look at me.”

Origin keeps his chin down resolutely. Hope and Legacy sighs, grabbing Origin’s jaw firmly and turning him to look at them. Origin’s eyes are filled with tears.Hope and Legacy wipes them away with his thumbs, gently. “Listen to me, Origin. You did not fail. You do not deserve punishment. You performed like a true king. You gave it everything you have. Your _soul_ went into that performance. We all felt it.”

“It wasn’t enough. Otoñal gave me his power and sacrificed himself so that I could shine. And I—“

“You did just that. You were the most brilliant star there, Origin. Maybe you can’t see it but everyone else does.” Hope and Legacy eases his grip, cupping Origin’s face, softly. “I’m going to let you in on a secret.”

“What?”

“It’s not you who failed. It’s the system that failed you, not the other way around.”

“The system?”

Hope and Legacy nods. “Made up of vile little creatures that seek to destroy beautiful things. You, Origin, were by far, the most beautiful. Otoñal would be so proud of you.”

Origin gently pushes Hope and Legacy away in favor of making himself smaller, hugging his knees to his chest. “Do you really think so?”

“I do. Otoñal has always thought the world of you. Even during your worst days, Otoñal never thought any less of you. I believe this is true even now.”

“Otoñal has always had so much blind faith in me.” Origin laughs, mirthlessly. “I don’t know what I’ll do without him. He was my light. My moon and stars that lit the way for me. I feel lost without him.”

“You will find your way. Despite what you may think, you’re strong enough to stand on your own. Besides, Otoñal isn't gone forever.” Hope and Legacy smiles. “You were created together and share a soul. A piece of Otoñal still exists inside of you. It always will.” 

“How do you know this?” Origin asks, touching his chest tenderly. 

“Because LGC and I were made the same.”

Origin raises a brow. “ _You_ and _LGC_ share a soul?”

Hope and Legacy giggles. Tiny blue flowers sprout all around them, some even growing in Hope and Legacy’s dark hair. It’s a weird thing that happens whenever they giggle or laugh. Origin finds it fascinating. 

“I know it’s hard to believe. We’re so different. But it’s the truth. Just like you and Otoñal, we were created together, made of the same essence and soul.”

Origin takes a moment to let it sink in. He’s never really talked to the others about who they are or how they came into being. That was more Otoñal’s thing. Yet another thing Otoñal was so much better at. Forming connections easily while Origin stayed in the background. Otoñal was easy to be around, despite being the embodiment of frost and snow. Otoñal made the effort that Origin did not to understand their purpose. Perhaps that’s why Otoñal was leagues ahead of Origin.

“I understand your pain, Origin.” Hope and Legacy plucks a blue flower and tucks it behind Origin’s ear. “There was a time LGC was lost, too. It was hard being apart from him after I lost him at WTT. But we found our way back to each other. I believe the same is possible for you and Otoñal. You trust him, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Then trust he will return one day when he’s ready.” Hope and Legacy stands, pulling Origin up as well. “You are brave and strong for fighting. Despite the end result, you are always our champion.”

Origin manages a shaky smile, lips tugging up slightly. “Thank you.”

“I’ll take my leave now but you are always welcome here in my realm.” Hope and Legacy pats Origin’s head. “Take care of yourself and most of all, have faith spring will come.”

Hope and Legacy bows low before turning into a kaleidoscope of glittering blue and white butterflies. They flutter around Origin, playfully, before taking to the sky, disappearing into the cluster of stars.

  

* * *

 

The wounds Origin sustained during the battle for the World Crown have finally begun to heal, even the worst of the wounds that still drip golden ichor. It still hurts, though. Origin has resigned himself to the fact that it will hurt for some time. His frequent visits to Hope and Legacy’s realm helped him more than he thought possible. It’s therapeutic, almost, just sitting there, taking in the beauty of nature. 

The only thing that still haunts him is Otoñal. That’s perhaps the one thing that does not go away, even with time. Origin wakes from the worst nightmares of Otoñal falling through the sky again and again. He dreams of reaching out to Otoñal only for him to shatter into a million pieces. It isn’t easy trying to tell himself that Otoñal will be back. To listen to Hope and Legacy’s words and wait patiently. Origin has never been the patient type. Waiting is agony and as the days pass, he feels the loneliness inside of himself grow. 

It’s both torture and a comfort to venture to Otoñal’s realm. Origin tells himself that he’s keeping watch, convincing himself that until Otoñal returns, he will keep watch over this realm as if it were his own. He sits among the golden trees he’d created after losing Otoñal, mindlessly running his hands against the forest floor, watching all the flowers turn to gold. All this power to turn everything to gold with a single touch yet gold is not what he walked away with from the World Championships. 

Origin sighs, falling onto his back to stare through the gaps in the trees. The sky is pale blue, clear and empty. Origin reaches out as if to touch the sky, wondering if such a thing is possible for someone like him. He’s fallen so far. What will it take for him to reach the heights he was supposedly destined to reach?

_It’s not possible. Not for someone like you_. 

Origin growls, balling his hand into a fist and slamming it against the forest floor. It sends a slight tremor throughout the forest. Origin feels a familiar chill settle in his bones. Origin turns to his side, curling into a tight ball as the whispers start up, growing louder and louder. Beneath the lace of his outfit, the shadows begin to stir, hissing and curling around his body. 

“No…please, leave me alone.” Origin whimpers, gasping as a shadowy tendril wraps around his neck. 

The shadows encase him, wrapping him in a cocoon. Origin clutches onto himself, nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders. “Otoñal, please…” He sobs. 

The flowers begin to wither and the leaves on the trees turn to an ashy gray. Darkness clouds Origin’s vision, growing denser with each passing second. There’s this tiny flicker of light that Origin tries his best to focus on, if only to keep himself sane for as long as possible. _Maybe this is for the best…_

Just as the light is nearly snuffed out, the sound of bells catches his ear. Everything comes to a standstill. The darkness stops closing in on him and the shadows go silent. The bells jingle again, this time a little louder but just as softly. There is a faint breeze, carrying the scent of sakura with it. Origin closes his eyes to breathe the scent in. As he exhales, the darkness falls away, leaving him bathed in a stream of golden sunlight. 

Origin looks around, frowning. The scent has gotten stronger to the point of it being almost overwhelming. It’s then that Origin feels it, that familiar pulse of energy. Origin feels something stir inside of him. _Could it be?_

Both fear and hope seize him. “O-Otoñal?” 

His breath catches in his throat as he takes a couple of hesitant steps forward, drawn to the new presence. Before he’s even aware of it, he’s already running, sprinting through the forest. The closer he gets, the more excited he feels but also confused. Confused mostly because while this presence is so much like Otoñal, it’s not. It’s different. Lighter, if that's possible. 

Around Origin, the trees begin to shift from Otoñal’s frosted trees, to gorgeous sakura trees. Origin doesn’t stop running until he makes it to a large clearing surrounded by a circle of beautiful, blossoming sakura trees. Origin stops, catching his breath as he stares wide-eyed at the magic that is happening before his eyes. The falling sakura petals dance together, twirling and spinning around what appears to be a tiny pink flame. The flame flickers, almost as if it’s waving at Origin. For a moment, Origin considers waving back but he can't bring himself to move.

He continues to watch as the swirling sakura petals begin to take shape. The flame grows brighter and brighter until Origin has to look away from the bright light. There are three successive chimes of bells and then the light finally dies down. Origin turns back only to gasp. There, laying on a bed of sakura blossoms is a boy with pale skin, fluffy black hair, and dark,  _dark_ almond-shaped eyes, wearing intricately woven crown of sakura. 

Dressed in light pink, sprinkled with sparkling glitter and pearls, the boy rises, rubbing at his eyes, sleepily. The boy blinks and eventually locks eyes with Origin. The boy tilts his head, cutely, in silent inquiry. Origin’s heart stutters. The boy shifts so that they’re mirroring Origin, sitting on his knees. Like this, Origin can see light, translucent ruffles attached to the sleeves, resembling that of a jellyfish. Origin tilts his head and the boy copies him. An amused smirk tugs at his lips as he tilts the other way, the other follows. 

“Copy cat, much?” Origin chuckles. “Do you have a name?”

“My name is Haru yo Koi. Haru.” Haru beams. “You are…?”

“Origin. I guess you’re our newest, huh? The others will be wanting to meet you. Come.” Origin stands, holding his hand out for Haru to take. 

Haru grasps onto Origin’s hand and Origin begins quickly leading Haru back through the forest. “I’m sure the others already know you’re here. They’re probably excited to meet you. Otoñal—” 

Origin slows down, suddenly, trailing off. Right, there’s no Otoñal. For the briefest of second, Origin had somehow forgotten. “Origin?” Haru pokes at Origin’s side lightly.

“S-sorry.” Origin shakes his head. “Let’s go.”

Haru hums, tugging Origin’s hand back. Origin looks back at Haru and frowns. “What? Don’t you want to meet the others?”

Haru bites this lip, shaking his head. Instead, Haru sit's down, crossing his legs and places his hands in his lap like a grade school student. Haru pats the ground in front of him. “I can meet the others later. I want to know you first.”

“Me? There’s really nothing special—“

“I don’t believe that. I think you’re very special.”

Origin scoffs. “And what makes you think that?”

Haru shrugs, patting the ground once more. Origin caves, sitting down in front of Haru. “I can’t explain it but I can tell. You’re special.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Then tell me.”

Origin sighs. “There’s not much to tell. Like I said, I’m not special. I was created not too long ago by our Creator. He created me and…Otoñal together. We were born of shadow and light, made inseparable or at least that’s how it was supposed to be.”

“Otoñal is your other half, yes?” 

Origin nods. 

“You’re missing him?”

“I am. I lost him. He sacrificed himself so that I could be great. But in the end, I wasn’t. I didn’t live up to what I was supposed to be.”

Haru hums again, leaning closer to pick at the feathers stitched onto Origin’s top. “Tell me about Otoñal.”

“Otoñal was brilliant. He was bright and filled with so much confidence.” Origin smiles, slightly. “He liked people. Enjoyed connecting with the others. He danced beautifully and gracefully. When he skated, it was like he was flying. He moved so effortlessly across the ice. I wanted that for myself. I wanted to be his equal, to be able to stand next to him and know that we were equals.”

“You think you’re not?”

Origin grimaces. “Not even close.”

“Something tells me Otoñal wouldn’t agree with that. And I think there’s a part of you that knows that, too.” Haru stares at him intensely. It sends a shiver up Origin’s spine. How someone that looks so innocent could hold so much wisdom and intensity in his eyes. If Origin didn’t know any better, he’d think Otoñal was somewhere in there. In Haru. 

“Well, I think that’s enough sharing for today. Let’s go.” 

Origin stands, brushing himself off. Haru stands but shakes his head. “I don’t want to go yet. I told you, I want to know you first.”

“But why? The others are so much more exciting.”

Haru looks at Origin thoughtfully. “I don’t know what it is but I feel drawn to you. I want to know you. I want to stay with you.”

_Oh._

“Is that okay?”

Origin is taken aback by the shift in Haru’s mood. No longer is his eyes burning with a hidden fire. They are now soft, warm, melted chocolates. Wide, vulnerable, and so very soft. Looking at Haru now is like looking at a sweet, innocent child. He’s absolutely helpless against this look. “Okay.”

Haru’s face lights up, eyes turning to small crescents. Haru's lips pulling back into a wide smile that makes Origin weak in the knees. Origin doesn’t have time to prepare himself before his arms are full of Haru clinging onto him. Origin automatically wraps his arms around Haru, pulling him in close. It’s an instant thing for Origin, knowing for fact that he’d do anything and everything to keep Haru happy. Protect Haru the way he couldn't protect Otoñal. 

Origin holds onto Haru tighter. 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s strange being the center of attention. Origin is no stranger to being looked at. He’s had his fair share of competitions where all eyes were on him, waiting to be dazzled. But it’s different with Haru. Haru isn’t looking at Origin in that scrutinizing way, waiting for him to mess up. Rather, it’s this mixture of curiosity and thoughtfulness. Origin has come to find that Haru enjoys his magic.

Haru will occasionally wander off somewhere to pick some flowers to present to Origin to turn to gold. Haru delights in watching Origin work his bare minimum magic. Today, Haru manages to find a couple of white roses, presenting it to Origin with a sunny smile. Origin touches the delicate petals lightly and Haru squirms in excitement as they turn gold beneath his touch. “Wow! That’s so cool!”

“You’ve seen this a hundred times already. Aren’t you bored of seeing the same trick?”

“Of course not! It’s amazing! You’re amazing!”

Origin blushes. “N-not at all.”

Haru grins. “Ori-chan is the best!”

“You’re saying that because you haven’t met the others. Which by the way, needs to happen eventually.”

Haru waves Origin dismissively, opting to study the roses. 

“Haru, don’t you want to meet the others? You’ve only been with me this entire time. Surely, you must be tired of it just being the two of us?”

Haru pouts. “Is Ori-chan tired of me? Is that why he’s trying to send me away?”

“Wh-what?” Origin sputters. “No! Of course not. I enjoy being with you. Very much, actually.”

“Then why are you trying to make me leave?”

“I’m not trying to make you leave. I just thought you’d want to—“

“Don’t want to. I want to stay here. Always. With you.”

Origin’s chest tightens. Haru is still looking away from him, picking at the petals. There’s this slight crease in Haru’s forehead, and a bit a sadness in Haru’s eyes. Origin kneels in front of Haru, taking his hands. “Haru, what is it? Why do you want to stay with me?”

Haru lifts his head, looking directly into Origin’s eyes. “Because if I go, then you’ll be alone.”

“You can always come back. I’m not going anywhere. I—“

“You’re lying. I can tell. If I leave, you’ll try to hide away so no one will find you. I don’t want you to hide.”

“I won’t hide. And I don’t mind being alone.”

“I want to stay, “Haru says, carefully. “I want to stay because of that. You say you don’t mind but I know that’s not true. I can see it. I can _feel_ it. In here.” Haru taps his chest. “I know you are very lonely and it makes me sad.”

“Haru…”

“I want to stay with you because you are alone and no one deserves to be alone. Especially you.”

Origin’s lips part, tears gathering in his eyes. Haru leans forward, resting their forehead against Origin’s. The gesture is so heart achingly familiar and reminiscent ofOtoñal that Origin can’t help but fall apart in Haru’s arms. Shaking and trembling as sobs wrack his body uncontrollably. Haru pulls him in, fingers curling into Origin’s hair. Haru presses a tender kiss to Origin’s temple. “I can’t replace Otoñal and I would never want to. But I will do everything I can so you’ll feel less lonely. I know that you are very hurt. It’s okay. You can share the pain with me. Don’t shoulder it all alone.”

Origin sobs, shaking like a leaf. He clutches onto Haru like a lifeline, completely crumbling apart. “It’s okay to let your heart grieve. It’s okay if it breaks. I’ll help you put it together again. I’m here, Origin. I’m here. _”_

_“I’m here, Origin. I’m here.”_ Origin hears the faintest echo of Otoñal’s voice in Haru’s. “Stay with me. Please, stay.” Origin pleads. Whether he's asking Otoñal or Haru that, he doesn't know anymore. Maybe both. 

_“I’m here. I promise. Always.”_

Origin clings to those words, to Haru, to the faint traces of Otoñal. Gathering himself back together, he pulls away to cup Haru’s face. Haru’s eyes are filled with gentle light, radiating so much love and warmth that melts the remaining ice in Origin’s heart. And despite how Origin breaks, there’s a part of him that carries hope that one day things will be better. Otoñal will return, Origin is sure of that. But for now he'll walk towards this new beginning with Haru and enjoy the Spring that has finally come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, look at that a part two of this fic. Dedicating this one to Il_Postino and seidesumei for giving me so much inspiration for this. This is also dedicated to K1mHeechu1 as a congrats for finishing your exams and also for being a wonderful human being that deserves all the love, happiness, and hugs in the world! <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Origin’s been dreading this day. He’s tried to put it off for as long as possible, avoiding contact with the others. The avoidance didn’t do much. News travels eventually throughout the realms, especially when you have the Ballade Twins lurking everywhere, picking up on gossip on anything and everything. Origin should have known they’d pick up on Haru eventually. 

And so it was that Hope and Legacy was given word of Haru’s existence and called everyone to convene to welcome their newest member. A celebration just for being born. Origin knows it’s only right for Haru to meet the others, get to know them so that his world does not only consist of Origin. He wants Haru to be able to spread his own wings, find his own wind, and share that abundance of light he has with everyone else. He also wants to keep these things for himself despite how selfish it may be. 

Origin watches as Haru fiddles with his sakura crown. Haru looks every bit like the Spring Fairy he is, dressed in his usual pink costume, sleeves billowing in the wind. He’s beautiful and Origin has to shove down his growing reluctance to let Haru go. Haru makes another crown, for Origin this time, a simple leafy crown with baby’s breath woven into it. Haru places it carefully on Origin’s head and smiles. Origin ruffles Haru’s hair, fondly. “Ready?”

Haru nods, excitedly. 

“Okay.”

Origin waves his hand to summon a portal to get to Seimei’s home. He then takes Haru’s and the both of them step through. Immediately, they are welcomed by a chorus of flutes, violins, and other woodwind instruments, though Origin doesn’t see anyone playing. It must be the Ballade Twins. The others are all gathered, talking amongst each other animatedly.

He glances over at Haru, who takes a deep breath to compose himself. Hope and Legacy spots them from where he’d been siting on the floor with Notte Stellata. Hope and Legacy bows in greeting. “Hello, you must be Haru. I’m Hope and Legacy.”

“H-hi!” Haru squeaks, “it’s very nice to meet you.”

Hope and Legacy chuckles. “There’s no need to be nervous. We don’t bite at all. I promise. Come, come, let me introduce you to everyone.”

Origin follows them as Hope and Legacy introduces Haru to everyone in attendance. As Haru’s conversing with a very enthusiastic Etude, Origin finds himself looking around the place. Seimei’s home is decorated in lavish red carpets, paper lanterns, and there are about a dozen shikigami running around doing his bidding. Eventually, Haru gets introduced to Seimei himself, along with his husband La Mancha. 

“So, what is your power, young one?” Seimei kneels in front of Haru, smiling kindly. It’s so unlike the Seimei Origin knows. 

“U-um…I can make flowers grow.” Haru wiggles his fingers, causing vines to grow, wrapping around the red wooden columns of Seimei’s home. Tiny pink flowers bloom along the vine.

Haru isn’t done showing off his powers yet. He cups his hands together, summoning a small glowing pink orb of light. Sakura petals swirl around the orb and everyone watches in fascination as Haru throws it into air, where it explodes, raining petals over everyone. Notte Stellata coos over the display. “Oh, that’s wonderful, Haru!” 

Notte Stellata sprinkles his own share of silver dust, throwing stars into the sky. Haru’s eyes go wide with child-like wonder as he catches one of the falling stars. It settles in the palms of his hands before turning to stardust. Haru pouts and Notte Stellata laughs. “Here, precious one.” Notte closes his hand into a fist, then opens it revealing a small star. 

Haru gasps, smiling in delight as Notte places the star in Haru’s palm. Notte closes Haru’s hand, presses it to Haru’s chest, “Keep your light close to your heart. May it always guide you.” 

Haru throws himself at Notte and hugs him tightly. Origin feels the corners of his lips twitch upwards watching the display. Apart from Hope and Legacy, Notte Stellata remains one of the few Origin can stand to be around. His mood gets squashed the moment LGC comes strutting forward, taking Haru’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Hello, sweet Haru. Origin was so cruel keeping such a lovely little flower from us!” LGC says, dramatically.

Origin growls, warningly, shadows coiling at his sides. 

“What do you say, Haru? Let’s ditch this lame party and—“ Before LGC can finish his sentence, a thick shadowy tendril shoots out from the ground. LGC barely manages to dodge in time

“Touch him again and I’ll slap the purple out of your _obscenely_ tight purple pants.” Origin snarls. 

LGC merely smirks, smugly. Origin wants to murder him. “Why, Origin, you don’t enjoy the purple pants? They fit _so_ nicely.”

Origin wrinkles his nose in disgust as LGC slaps his ass and gives him a playful wink. Haru’s long since moved on, seemingly unfazed as he goes back to playing with Notte. Origin already has regrets about bringing Haru here. He debates about maybe escaping, retreating back to their world for some peace and quiet. Origin ends up sucking it up, sulking in a corner as Haru goes around charming everyone he meets. Origin swears Seimei and La Mancha look like they’re ready to kidnap Haru. Origin has his shadows ready just in case.

Eventually, the festivities start winding down, the excited buzzing dulling down to a content hum. Origin still keeps his distance, allowing Haru to absorb all the attention he deserves. He seems to enjoy seeing the others’ magic, especially loves Notte and Hope and Legacy. Requiem’s cool light water orb absolutely fascinates Haru as he touches the water, marveling at how his fingers remain dry, how the light changes colors from blue, to green, to purple, to white. 

There are many here that make can make Origin feel wary. LGC is forever a flirty bastard, his flirt in training Parisienne Walkways basically copying what he does and not really making Origin feel much better. R&J is on the quieter side, a little more reserved than the others, but still trying his best to engage Haru as much as possible. The only one missing is—

Suddenly, the shadows in the corner of the room tremble. The atmosphere changes drastically as a cold feeling washes over the room. The hairs at the back of Origin’s neck stand on end. He feels his skin prickle. The power resonating from the shadows is so similar to his own. He doesn’t trust it one bit. Tension rises as a being steps out from the shadows. 

“Ah,” Hope and Legacy clears his throat, “Phantom, you’ve made it just in time. Welcome.”

Phantom lowers his head in a silent bow. Everyone else remains frozen as Phantom strides forward, wisps of shadows trailing after him like a dark cape. Origin clenches his hands into fists. Phantom makes Origin feel the most uneasy. For all of the darkness Origin harbors in himself, there’s something about Phantom that so much more colder, so much darker. He’s not sure if the others can see it, but sometimes he catches a weird shadow hovering around Phantom, moving with a life of its own. 

Origin tenses as Phantom steps in front of Haru. Haru looks up at him, tilts his head as if considering him for a moment, then smiles suddenly. Phantom blinks, stoically. Haru brushes his fingers over Phantom’s head. A crown of blue roses appears. “There,” Haru taps a single stubborn bud, causing it to bloom, “pretty.”

“Pretty…” Phantom echoes, emptily.

“Mhmm! Very pretty!”

Haru goes completely unbothered by Phantom’s stillness or the fact that everyone in the room is looking onwards with baited breath. Haru just goes back to watching Etude conjure up pretty blue birds and butterflies. Origin’s shadows stir beneath the mesh of his costume, coiling around him, hissing dangerously. Phantom snaps his head towards him and Origin tenses. Something flickers in Phantom’s eyes, a flash of blood red, of madness, maybe desire, and then it’s gone. Phantom holds his stare for a second longer before turning away, gaze fixated on Haru. 

The atmosphere lightens up somewhat with Etude and Haru going back and forth showing each other their magic. The lingering tension stays, especially with Origin who can’t seem to relax so long as Phantom is here. Maybe it’s because he sees so much of himself in Phantom, how Phantom seems to captivated by the little light that is Haru. He knows Phantom won’t try anything here, not with everyone else present, especially Seimei, but he can’t let his guard down. 

At some point, a portal opens up from the sky, dropping off a very rumpled, disoriented boy resembling La Mancha, only this boy is dressed in plain clothes, a soft sweater and pants. He scrambles up to his feet, face flushed as he bows frantically. “Ah, sorry, sorry, I’m late.”

“Prometo!” La Mancha greets his brother. “You’re very late.”

“Sorry.” Prometo winces, “I fell asleep and only woke up a few moments ago.”

“Always so sleepy.” Seimei shakes his head. “Well, you’re here now. Go greet our newest member.”

“Ah, of course.”

Prometo doesn’t have to approach Haru because Haru approaches him, a flower crown already in hand. This one a sakura crown resembling Haru’s own. He places it on Prometo’s head. “Hi, I’m Haru.” Haru smiles, cutely, chubby cheeks bunching up, happily.

Prometo stammers. “H-hi. I-I’m Prometo. N-nice to meet you. Er…thanks for the flower crown.”

Haru hums, pleased. “It looks good on you. Very pretty.” 

Prometo looks like he’s dying, face going nearly as red as a tomato. Origin almost feels bad for him. Almost. The festivities continue on well into the night, Haru and Prometo getting along well, despite Prometo looking like a dying fish every time Haru does something cute. Origin knows what this is. He doesn’t like it.

Eventually, Haru starts yawning and everyone takes that as a sign to wrap up the party. Some give Haru a couple gifts as blessings. Hope and Legacy gives him a necklace with a small crystal bead to keep Notte’s star. He helps Haru put it around his neck. It shimmers beautifully. Seimei and La Mancha give him an enchanted flute, apparently able to control nature, and possibly channel Haru’s own powers. Requiem ties a shell bracelet around Haru’s wrist, with the blessing that Requiem’s ocean will always welcome Haru as a friend. The Ballade Twins gift Haru with the most beautiful glass music box with a sakura flower engraved on the top. Finally, Phantom pulls out a gorgeous Venetian mask made of gold and encrusted with the prettiest pink gems. 

“For any time you wish to hide from the world,” Phantom leans in to whisper. Origin bites at the insides of his cheeks. 

With gifts out of the way, Haru bids everyone good night and thanks them for the party and his wonderful gifts. Prometo rushes up to them before they step through the portal to get home. 

“U-um…it’s not much, but—“ Prometo takes off a simple gold band from around his finger and holds it out, “I didn’t come prepared with a gift but I want to give you something. So, here’s my offering to you.”

Haru giggles. “You don’t need to give me gifts, silly. I’d hate to take something valuable to you.”

“Oh, um…well,” Prometo hurriedly grabs Haru’s hand and slips the ring on, “I don’t really need it anymore. It’s supposed to help channel your powers. Not to say you can’t control your powers on your own or—“

Haru leaps into Prometo’s arms, hugging him so tightly Origin hears Prometo’s back crack. Prometo yelps in surprise. Origin looks on, amused. Mostly because Prometo looks like he’s about to die for the nth time tonight, not so much because this is cute. 

Haru goes on his tippy toes to kiss Prometo’s cheek before grabbing Origin’s hand and tugging him through the portal. Origin has time to look back to see Prometo’s shocked face and feels a mixture of dread and amusement. Haru distracts him from thinking on it further as he rambles on about how cool everyone was and how he really enjoyed meeting everyone. It makes Origin regret it a little less.

“Hey, Haru,” Origin holds Haru’s hand. Haru looks back at him, expectantly, “I just want you to know if you ever want to go visit the others in their world or—“ Origin swallows, “live with them. You are more than free to go.”

Haru’s smile falls. Origin grips his hand tighter. It’s not truthfully what he wants but Haru deserves to be happy, even if it means leaving. Haru touches Origin’s cheek, tenderly. “Where else would I go, Ori? My home is here. With you.”

Origin feels a pang in his chest. “The others can offer you so much more. I-I can’t even help you control your powers. Seimei could. He and La Mancha—“

“The only way I’d go anywhere is if you come with me. I told you, I’m not going to leave you alone, Ori. I want to stay with you.”

“If you are certain…”

“I am,” Haru nods, firmly, “I wouldn’t mind visiting though. I want to see Notte’s world. Did you know he lives among the stars? That must be so beautiful.”

“I’m sure he’d love to show it to you sometime.’

Haru smiles back at him and begins rambling about what he learned about the others. Origin stays silent, content with listening to Haru talk. Here, sitting beneath a blanket of stars and Haru next to him, his sakura trees raining petals all around him, Origin feels blessed to be in Haru’s world. Despite the way the shadows of the night creep just within the corners of the night, here, with Haru, he feels safe. He feels like he's home. 


End file.
